Ninjas & Fairies
by acnologia07
Summary: Natsu's team and one other are transported to the ninja world for unknown reasons. Naruto has lately been training non-stop after the attack from pain. Sasuke is wandering around the world with his team. Somethings happen and JUST READ THE STORY. its a pain writing summeries. Read, enjoy, like, follow and review. I'm not great with summaries as you can see:)
1. Chapter 1

"…Naruto… Naruto? Please… where are you…? Don't leave me here!"

Sakura was crying. Everything insight had been obliterated. Only she remained.

"NARUUTOOOOO!"

**A few weeks previous – At the training grounds**

*snore*

"Naruto… Hey Naruto. Wake up!" Sakura bent over Naruto's sleeping body. He had been training every single day since the Pain incident. He was determined to get stronger so that the village would never be in that situation again and also for one more reason.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a darkened face with pink hair. "Who are you?" The sun was right behind her head so Naruto didn't recognise her at first.

That question earned him an overly powerful slap. "What do you mean 'who is it'? Anyway Naruto come on, we should leave now. You've trained enough for one day."

She got up and began to head towards the exit to the training grounds.

"No, not yet. I need to train a bit more, I'm not nearly as strong as I should be." Naruto held his cheek, the one that got slapped, and turned around.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Sakura stopped walking, a cross sign appeared on her forehead and gritted her teeth. Still facing the exit she reluctantly said "Naruto… Do you want to go on a… date with me?"

She practically spat it out, however the moment she said the word 'date' Naruto released his jutsu so he could join her.

"What are we waiting for" He asked with an extremely eager face. Sakura returned a smile.

_Sakura: I want to punch him. I really want to punch him. …But I can't as we are now officially on a date. Sakura just smile pleasantly and bear with it._

_Naruto: I can't believe it. Sakura asked me, ME on a date. I'm definitely not prepared for this, I need flowers, chocolates, money… crap I don't have any money. I haven't doing any missions lately…NOOOOOO!_

Naruto's face then became somewhat panicked. He had never been very good at hiding his emotions and thoughts. Sakura immediately decoded his face.

"I'm not in the mood for food, actually I'm on a diet, so how about we go to the park instead?"

With that idea Naruto's face perked up, he grabbed Sakura's soft hand, and ran.

"I know the perfect place we can go."

**A few minutes later**

"Naruto where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Naruto laughed menacingly.

Suddenly his laughter and momentum abruptly stopped in front of a river.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura couldn't see past Naruto's head so she had no clue why he stopped. She looked around to see they were completely surrounded by trees. Naruto had led her into the woods, in front was a flowing river, which reflected the golden rays of the sun.

He let go of her hand and, sent chakra down to his feet as he ran across the shimmering water. That was when she saw it.A girl's body with red hair, was facing up in the impeccable river. It had no movement what so ever.

_Sakura: is she dead?_

**In an unknown place - desert**

"Sasuke-kun some mysterious chakra just appeared. I've never felt anything like it, not only that it's extremely powerful." The red head Karin informed her 'beloved'.

They were walking in a completely barren desert. Not a single river, man nor animal in sight. Sasuke was leading the group at front with Karin following closely behind. Suigetsu had his hands stuffed in his pocket, and for most of the journey complaining that it was so hot that he would evaporate. Jugo was on the far right with a green cloak on. He didn't really care about anything along with Sasuke.

"Why are you telling me?" Sasuke responded uninterested.

"We should check it out, after working with orochimaru I know how all chakra should feel even the rare types. This entity doesn't even feel like it has chakra, I need to know what it is."

Sasuke didn't respond this time.

"Ooh I don't think 'your love' cares, Karin" Suigetsu started to tease her.

"SHUT UP!" Karin made a swing towards Suigetsu's face, making it turn to water.

"You're a bit touchy aren't you" He grinned at her as his face reformed back to normal.

"I'm gonna ki-"

Jugo cut Karin off. "Sasuke I think it's in our best interest to check it out. We might be able to harness its power or make it join us."

"We're fine now. Why would I want another annoying person joining my group?" Sasuke said with annoyance, he was already sick abut talking about it.

"The thing that is emanating the mysterious chakra might become an enemy in the near future so even if we can't get him to join, we still should know what kind of chakra he uses." Jugo insisted.

"Fine…Karin lead the way, I want to get this over and done with as soon as possible." Sasuke said reluctantly.

Her eyes shot up, she loved it when Sasuke told her what to do, actually, she loved it when he said anything.

She ran in front of him and turned to the left.

_Karin: I'm so happy that Sasuke asked me to lead, but still… I can't see him anymore. Why must life be so unfair?_

**After 10 minutes**

They crossed one of the sand dunes only to see a young, seventeen year old boy lying there. He was snoring like an idiot, as if he was sleeping at home without a care in the world.

_Sasuke: Just looking at him makes me annoyed. The way he sleeps makes me think of Naruto and his hair reminds me of Sakura. Wait why am I moving?_

Without him realising it, he walked over towards the body to the point that he was actually towering over it. Sasuke's shadow fallen upon the boys head, causing the boy to turn in discomfort.

_Sasuke: His face… it's annoying._

In the time he thought that, he had started to shake the boy, trying to get him to wake up.

"Hey Karin. Is that the person with the unique chakra you were talking about?" Suigetsu was watched in awe as Sasuke tried to wake up the sleeping pink haired boy.

"Yeah it is. What is Sasuke-kun even doing?" Karin asked staring at Sasuke, with her mouth slightly opened.

"I think he's started to lose his mind." Suigetsu whispered.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Karin screamed, slugging suigetsu.

_Sasuke: My body isn't listening to me. What the hell is wrong with it? And why must his hair be the same colour as Sakura?_

"Fire dragon iron fist" The sleeping boy said throwing his fiery fist towards sasuke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read and review please. Erm i'll try and update every week and yeah. see you next week<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everybody who's liked, followed, reviewed and most importantly read my story. So here's chapter 2, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The sand village<strong>

An anbu agent appeared in the corner of the room, he knelt down before saying "Lord Kazekage, there are intuders in the village, we have managed to capture them and they are presently in the cells."

"Did they resist arrest?" Garaa asked formally.

"No, when we found them they were passed out in alley way." The masked man replied still bowing.

"Passed out in an alley way? Never mind, good job now return to your post." Garaa ordered, however the Anbu agent did not move. "Sir before I leave I must tell you that the intruders was a 17 year old blonde girl and a blue cat."

"What! How did they manage to penetrate our ranks? A girl and a cat, leave now and check all men on duty, from now on if I see anyone slacking they will have to deal with me personally. Go!" With that the Anbu member left.

_Garaa: How did a young girl and a cat bypass all security without being detected? A traitor is possible but after Deidara and Sasuri, I double checked each of my men and none had any suspicious behaviour or past. Two men I can understand, but a cat and a girl who's just about older than me. Have my defences really weakened that much? I'll have to go see them immediately._

The Kazekage left his office.

**The sand's holding cells**

"Lord kazekage!" The medical ninja stopped her jutsu and immediately bowed before Garaa.

"Get up and carry on doing your job. So what's the report so far?" He unlocked the cell doors, walked in to it and stood beside the medical ninja.

"Well, sir, they are… simply put… not normal." She replied. "They do not possess chakra as we do, but something different. Their body structure is exactly the same otherwise. I'm sorry but that's the most I can tell you about that, however they did pass out from exhaustion."

"When will they awake?"

"Probably in an hour or so. I'll inform you as soon as they are conscious."

After Garaa left the cell he called upon an Anbu agent to keep an eye on the medic for two reasons: one, she could be the traitor and two, it was still unknown how powerful these people were.

**A hut in the North**

"Poor child, he must have been outside for hours, even his hair has gone blue" The old women looked pitifully at the occupied bed.

The elderly man, holding his wives shoulders, said "No honey, I think it's naturally that colour" The women turned and hit her husband on the head. "Don't be preposterous, no one's hair could possibly be that colour, it's as blue as the sky."

"Okay, okay, your right, I'm wrong. His hair turned blue because of the cold" The man knew from experience to never go against his wife. Even if he knew she was wrong, to him it was like a rule of life, it least it has for the last 40 years when they first got married.

The elderly women's name was Elizabeth, she was slightly plump and had many wrinkles on her face, but that only made her look more kind. Her age was 61 years old and still going strong. She was wearing a green dress that reached her ankles with a white apron on top.

Her husband, however, was doing even better than her. His name was John, and even though he was 64 years old he still managed to do his job as a woodmen. Day in and day out he would cut trees making a small living for him and his wife to live on. They were living in the woods around five miles away from town, they enjoyed the isolated quiet life and would only go to the town, by cart, when they needed to restock in supplies.

Elizabeth turned back to the young man on the bed and placed her hand upon his cheek. "I'm glad, he regaining warmth in his body. You haven't told me yet where you found this young man yet John." She looked back at her husband with curious eyes.

"Well there isn't much to tell apart from before I started to work I found him lying, unconscious, on the snowy floor. I don't know his name, why he was there or how long." John explained.

"Well I'm glad you brought him here. You know that young man, he looks a lot like Luke." Tears fell from Elizabeth's eyes.

"Please honey don't do this to yourself." He said whilst pulling her into a hug.

**The cloud village**

"You are finally awake, how long were ya gonna take, fool ya fool." Killer bee said whilst leaning over a dark haired boy. "My name is killer bee, so don't ever forget me. I would have given you up by now but I thought you might be a good fight somehow. But first tell me you name too, so that I will never forget you!"

"…Gray, my name is Gray Fullbuster…" He was completely overwhelmed by Bees presence and by his awful rapping.

"Gray you say…" Bee got his little black book and pen out and started to write in it. "Gray… say… jay… Bay!" He put his book back then looked at Gray, who was still on the floor. "Your name, it's cool but not as cool as mine ya fool."

_Gray: His stupid rapping is seriously pissing me off._

Finally. Gray decided to get up from the floor and dusted himself off. "So… Bee… Where am I right now?"

"ya in cloud territory, so fight me, the awesome bee, then say ya sorry and leave before my bro A finds ya." Bee rapped.

"I'm not going to fight you (_but if you carry on rapping I just might start one) _and what do ya… you mean by cloud territory, the last time I checked I was standing on solid earth." Gray had gone slightly red.

"Haha! Ya really are a fool, the village is called cloud like leaf, sand and the sound. A is the raikage, so ya should keep low or Gray, bee won't know."

_Gray: So I'm guessing that the raikage is the leader of the cloud village. His name is A and he is Bee's brother. I know that but that won't help me get any closer to my mission, maybe I should ask. No, this is an S-class mission and also top secret, we are not allowed no matter what to ask anyone anything directly linked to the mission. I guess I'll just stick with Bee for now and try to discreetly get info out of him or at least wait and see if there's any news about the mission._

"Hey bee, did you happen to find a red head girl, a pink haired boy, a blonde girl or a blue cat around here?" He looked around for his friends then added "oh and a blue haired boy too?"

"Nope I only found the fool known as you." Killer Bee replied.

_Gray: I guess we got separated when we were in the portal, I'm sure they'll be fine. I just hope they don't do anything stupid or should I say, I hope Natsu doesn't do anything stupid._

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry about my awful rapping, as you can see i'm not the best at rhyming things. Bear with it oh and i wouldn't mind some help with killer bee's part like advice or something. I'll be posting the next chapter on the weekends, so friday, saturday or sunday. See you then!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere in the desert**

"Fire dragon iron fist!" The sleeping boy said throwing his fiery fist towards Sasuke.

"WHAT THE…?" Sasuke yelped, as he dodged the fiery attack by less than an inch. He fell on his butt, hands behind his back on the flaming sand. He was so stunned at the sleep attack, he forgot his hands were burning. Sasuke immediately got up, brushed himself off and kicked the boy, straight in the gut. "WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!"

Suigetsu leaned towards Karin and said "Sasuke has just lost his cool, so how does it feel seeing SASUKE'S TRUE COLOURS? Do you still love him?"

"DAMN YOU SUIGETSU!" Karin screamed and walked away from the rest of her team.

The pink haired boy's eyes slowly opened to see a black haired boy on top of him. "Gray…? You're such I pervert for breaking into Lucy's house in the morning." He then turned to his side and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "AAH! Cheap shot attacking me whilst I was asleep!"

Sasuke tried his best to keep a composed face but you could see a cross sign faintly on his forehead. "Get up"

The boy ignored him.

"I said get up!" Sasuke repeated. The boy responded by rolling away from him. Sasuke, now seriously pissed awakened his sharingan. "If you don't get up I will use amatarasu!"

"What's that Gray? A new way to strip?"

With that comment the cross sign was much more prominent. Sasuke gulped, trying to swallow his anger and said "It is a black flame tha-"

"A flame?!" The boy immediately got up and looked at Sasuke with curious eyes. "How's it taste…? …Wait you're not Gray!" The boy identified with squinted eyes. He then put a huge smile on his face and placed his right hand on his short pink hair. "My bad! Sorry I thought you were a perverted Popsicle! Anyway my name is Natsu Dragneel and now tell me about this fire amatawhatsu!" Natsu said, the anticipation in his body was oozing out.

"It's amatarasu… and did you just ask me how it tasted?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah 'couse I did. So…" Natsu prompted.

"You're an idiot."

"At least show me!"

"Do you want to die?"

"Fire has never hurt me." Natsu said proudly then thought about it and went slightly red.

_Sasuke: judging by his face fire has hurt him._

"Fine I'll prove it to you Edolas Gray!" Natsu lifted his flaming fist.

"Edolas… I'm not Gray, my name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke was disinterested in Natsu's arm.

"You look like Gray… so if you aren't him and you aren't Edolas Gray then who are you?"

"I said Sasuke Uchiha. What are you, deaf?"

"Nope I am a wizard!"

"So he is dumber than Naruto (sigh)" Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Oh yeah I was trying to impress you right! Well check this out FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Fire came spiralling out of Natsu's mouth, and burnt a hole in one of the sand dunes.

"You can use fire ball jutsu? But only Uchiha's can do that!"

"Fire ball what? That was called Fire dragon roar! So what do you think" Natsu had a smug look on his face.

"Don't you think Sasuke is being very patient with that fire ball over there?" Suigetsu asked Jugo.

"…" He was ignored.

"You said you were a wizard before what does that mean? And how could you do that Jutsu?!" Sasuke grabbed at Natsu.

"Well I'm not a normal wizard, I'm a dragon slayer!"

"Yeah sure you are…"

"Anyway why did I want to impress you anyway?" Natsu inquired with a blank look.

"God help me, I don't care if you have some mysterious chakra. If I stay with you any longer I'm going to lose brain cells!" Sasuke turned around and started to walk off.

"HEY THAT'S MEAN! Now tell me why I was doing that!" Natsu started to follow Sasuke, who was giving evil eyes at Jugo saying 'this is all your fault'

_Jugo: I wonder why Sasuke won't just kill him._

**In the woods next to the leaf village**

Naruto picked up the red haired girl from the river and placed her on the bank of the river. Her hairy was soaking wet and she was wearing armour with a blue skirt.

Sakura ran to the unconscious girl, immediately knelt down next to her and performed some medical ninjutsu on her.

"So will she be fine Sakura?" Naruto asked, as a tear formed in his eye.

"Yeah she is, I thought she had water in her lungs but fortunately she doesn't. She passed out from exhaustion, is all. But Naruto do you know this girl?" Sakura queried.

"No, I haven't why do you ask?" Naruto responded.

"Then why are you crying?"

Naruto lifted his hand to his cheeks to realise tears were gushing from his eyes.

"I… don't know?"

"**KUSHINAAAAA!" The nine tailed beast screamed.**

"**Nine tail's you know this girl? Are you the reason I'm crying?" Naruto asked the demon that was sealed in his body.**

"**I would never cry for that women and why should I answer you boy?"**

"**Who's Kushina?"**

"**You know it was the thirds fault you don't know who that women is. It's pretty funny you don't know" The fox snorted earning Naruto's anger.**

"**Who is she!?" Naruto repeated.**

_**Kurama: I wonder how he'll act if I tell him the truth. Maybe the seal will weaken because of the emotional trauma. But then again she isn't…**_

"**Her name is Kushina Uzumaki was my previous jinchuriki as well as your mother"**

"…**My… mother?!"**

**Naruto remembered meeting Minato, his father, when he was against Pain. He wanted to ask about his mother but never got the chance. But now she was right in front of him.**

A smile appeared on Naruto's face "The Nine tails says her name is Kushina… Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? She's a relative?"

"No… she is my mother…"

"EEEIIIKKK! But I thought… your mother… how?" Sakura stammered.

"I don't know. But let's take her back to the village, Sakura. I don't want her to be here." Naruto, once again, lifted the soaking wet girl, and walked ahead of Sakura.

_Sakura: I don't know how to tell him, damn that Naruto he trusts the nine tails way too much. He's so gullible, how can a girl who looks around 20 years old be his mother?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**The sand village – prison cells**

Happy's eyes gradually opened. "Natsu?" He sat up and saw a strange women with glowing hands touching Lucy. "You get your hands of Lucy!"

Happy's wings appeared and he flew in front of Lucy cutting the women off. He lifted his hands guarding Lucy. "You're awake?!"

The women immediately shouted "Call the Kazekage the prisoners have awoken!" She then looked at Happy with fascinated eyes "So you can fly, I have heard that the tsuchikage could but I never thought I would ever witness it… amazing not only are you a cat that's blue you can talk too. You'd make a wonderful test subject!" The womens eyes then filled with desire.

Sweat trickled from Happy's face. "Lucy! Please wake up! Lucy!" He said with desperation.

"Aye sir…"Lucy sleep talked. "Erm… Lucy, Natsu's is watching you sleep!"

"He's what!?" Lucy got up frantically and banged her head on Happy. "Ouch! Happy why are you… hovering…above me? Where am I?" Lucy looked around in confusion.

The women tried to make a grab at Happy but Lucy got to him first and snatched him away. Her hand went straight for her keys "OPEN GATE OF THE CRAB CANCER!"

_Lucy: I guess they didn't think that my keys were weapons… well that mistake will lead to their down fall_

Out of nowhere a young man appeared. "Hey baby what do you need?"

Lucy pointed and said "Do what you do best cancer!"

"A crab" Happy drooled.

"You've seen Cancer so many times why are you drooling now?" Lucy asked

"I'm so hungry" Happy's tummy rumbled, Lucy sighed.

"A summoning jutsu? No that didn't seem any summoning's I've seen…" The women said, the next thing she knew all hair was on the floor.

"Hope you like your new do." Cancer said sniping his scissors.

"Now cancer cut through the bars!" Lucy ordered.

"Will do baby" One by one the bars fell and allowed Lucy and Happy to escape.

"Thanks Cancer, you can go back now" Lucy waved Cancers key, making him disappear. She and Happy then ran out of the cells with all their might. "Lucy do you know where Natsu and the others are?"

"NO! I was going to ask you since you were awake before I wa-" Smacking a wall, Lucy fell over. "Ouch where did that wall come from" She got up to see a man wearing a strange mask.

"When did he get here? No matter I guess he wants to be beaten just like that women before!" Lucy reached for keys only to realise they were gone. She spun around to see them being carried by sand. "So these are the source of your Chakra."

A man with red hair had appeared behind Lucy. "Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I am Garaa, the Kazekage of the sand. Now you must tell me your names and where you are from." Garaa said with his hands folded, sand was coming out from the gourd on his back.

"My name is Happy and this is Lucy and we are Fairy Tail wizar-" Lucy put her hand over Happy's mouth. "This is an S-Class mission you stupid cat! You can't tell people who we are!"

"Wizards you say, I never thought they existed but it's clear that the two of you aren't ninja's. You don't look like one nor do act like one. If you want your keys back you will have to obey me and show me your so called magic, now follow me… Scorpion check on the medical ninja, I think she has passed out from the shock of losing her hair." The masked man immediately went to the side of his fellow comrade.

_Garaa: Seriously what have my ninjas coming too? First a girl and a cat penetrate our ranks now they faint is there is cut off. I'm going to have to sort them all out as soon as possible._

**The Hut in the North**

"Hmmm? Where am I?" Jellal sat up right in the bed and realised had a throbbing headache. He got out of bed with his hand on his head banging into everything that was in front of him.

SMASH!

Jellal stopped moving and tried to focus his eyes on the thing that had just broken. It was blurry but he could just about make out that it was a glass vase.

The door slammed open. "What's going on?" Said an old man wearing his pyjama's, he banged the light switch on and held a bat in his hand.

"Boy? You mustn't get up now! My name is John, I found you outside in the snow yesterday. I took home however you have yet to fully recover from the extreme cold you were in yesterday." John walked towards Jellal, his wife followed behind, she immediately got down and picked up the broken pieces of glass off the floor.

"Please ma'am I'll take care of that"

"You'll do no such thing! You are guest to this house as well as sick. I may be old in age but I'm young at heart. And don't call me ma'am call me Elizabeth."

"But-" Jellal started

"Trust me when I say don't go against my wife, she is a force to be reckoned with" John warned whilst he guided Jellal back to the bed. "Rest here for now until you have recovered." He then left the room and returned a few minutes later with a mug and a tablet. Raising Jellal's head, he fed Jellal the warm drink. "You should feel much better tomorrow after taking this tablet. But please son take it easy and don't do anything reckless."

John then helped his wife clear the remaining pieces of glass and left the room, switching off the light.

_Jellal: So this is where the portal led too. Judging by the way the man… I mean John was talking he hasn't found the others. In the state I'm in now I can't do much. I'll have to wait until tomorrow before making my move._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here you are Chapter 4 of Ninja's and Fairies! Hope you liked it! It truly means a lot when you guys review even if it's just 'more please' I enjoy reading them. And thank you to all that have Followed and Liked and reviewed! <em>**

**_See you next week! Bye:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot if you review, and like and follow. Love to know what my readers think of my work, i hope you like my next chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong>The cloud village<strong>

"**Bee, you shouldn't trust this boy" The eight-tails warned.**

"**Ya callin me a fool? Ya fool" Bee replied.**

"**No, you don't know who this kid is, for all you know he could be a spy from another village."**

"**Gray ain't a shinobi, that is a Bee guarantee!" Bee held his thumb up at the Hachibi, but he knew the eight-tails still wasn't convinced and replied**

"**Bee I'll only say this once, there is something wrong with that boy. The natural flow of chakra is getting disturbed by his very existence." **

"**If Gray does anything suspicious then I will be malicious." **

With that Bee left the company of the eight-tails and reunited with Gray, who had a freaked out face.

"What's the matter, you mad hatter?"

"It's nothing, you just weren't responding to me at all for the last five minutes." Gray lied. In actual fact, Bee was talking aloud, meaning Gray heard all of Bee's side of the conversation with the Hachibi. He assumed that it was one of Bee's weird quirks, like his rapping, and decided that Killer Bee was just talking to himself.

"Gray, don't wait till May, let's start this battle fierce, so your scrawny body I can pierce!" Gray shouted and got into his battle stance, however Gray wasn't having it and just started to walk in the other direction.

"Sorry Bee, but I don't have time for this" Gray lifted his arm, saying goodbye, then felt himself flying to the left.

"Bee can't let you leave, or A will get me" Killer Bee shouted towards Gray, his tentacle arm just dangling. Gray had hit the ground hard causing his head to bleed. Slowly he rose up saying "I promised Erza not to get into unnecessary battles, I guess I can make an exception this one time!

Gray hit his two hands together making a magic circle. "Ice make Lance!"

**The leaf village**

The red headed girl slowly opened her eyes only to see a blonde boy laying on top of her. She struggled to get her hand out of the sheets but as soon as she did, her hand was placed on top of the boy's hair. "Hey wake up!" The boy muttered five more minutes but the girl only prompted him more.

After a few seconds the boy immediately got up and shouted "You woke up mom!"

"Mom…? My name is Erza Scarlet."

_Erza: If I was a mom, I never thought my kid would have blonde hair, if anything either red or blue… did I just say blue?_

Erza's face went the brightest shade of red so she looked down. "…U...u…um I…I'm not old enough to be the mother of someone as old as you." She stuttered.

"So the Kyuubi did lie…(sigh) … I wanted to trust him at least once, and even I knew this would be a very tall tale, but I'd… do anything to see my mom." Naruto looked really depressed.

"Do you live alone?" Erza asked, she placed her hand on Naruto's chin and forced his head to look at her. She smiled pleasantly at him and he nodded gently.

"Then that settles it, even if I'm not your mother, I will live with you! I know how lonely it is not to have a family… and my name is Erza Scarlet"

"Huh?!" Was all Naruto could manage. Erza got out of bed and requipped out of the hospital clothing and tried to re-quip into her normal armour, however her lightning empress armour appeared.

"That's weird… my magic has never done that before" Naruto watched in awe as Erza's clothes vanished and then got replaced with new ones. He had never seen a jutsu like it before.

"Ms Erza, I'm really sorry but I don't have a house, actually it's getting rebuilt right now."

Erza looked around and realised where she found herself was in a tent. "How did your house get destroyed?"

"It was the entire village, not just my house. We have set up temporary tents to house the injured and homeless… so if you don't mind living in a tent…" Naruto offered.

"You are a kind boy"

"Why would you say that?"

"Even though you are so busy, you still took out time to help me." Erza smiled.

"Well it's what any decent guy would do right? I thought it would be obvious, and also I wasn't the only one who helped you." Naruto admitted.

"There was someone else?"

"Yep, her name is Sakura Haruno… I don't think I've told you my name yet, well it's Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naruto huh? Well Naruto could you please show me where Sakura is, I'd like to thank her."

"I'll bring her if you want… SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Next to Naruto appeared an exact copy.

"How did you do that?" Erza's mouth was slightly open as Naruto's clone ran out the tent. "Actually I was going to ask you that, how did you manage to change clothes so fast?"

"You mean re-quip, it's my magic, which reminds me why did my lightning empress armour come out?" Erza thought really hard then looked at the side of the chair, upon the chair was her armour that she wanted to re-quip into.

"You manually unclothed me… no wonder I couldn't re-quip back into them, they weren't in my inventory." Erza walked up to her armour. "This isn't a normal case since right now two, armours are out… I have to change manually. I haven't done that in a while, could prove as a challenge." Erza re-quipped her clothes off, making Naruto scream and cover his eyes. "Bit of warning next time!" Naruto shouted at Erza.

"I'm not shy, go ahead and look, I don't care." Literally a second later Naruto's shadow clone ran in through the door shouting "I brought her!"

The moment the clone saw Erza, he disappeared into smoke. Sakura walked in looked at Erza, then Naruto, then Erza again.

"NARUTO! YOU PERVERT!" She screamed. "SHANAROOOOOO!" She tried to punch Naruto but he dodged just in time.

"AHHH! SAKURA-CHAN WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Sakura removed her fist from the huge crater on the floor.

As Sakura was getting ready for her next attack Erza interrupted her by saying "Hey Naruto do me a favour and help me put my armour on."

Naruto was cowering on the floor, Sakura, surprised at Erza's comment asked "You don't mind him seeing you naked?"

"No why should I? I wanted some help getting my armour on was all?"

"Ok fine, but next time you can ask me, it's best you ask a girl and not a boy."

"It doesn't make a difference to me unless it's Jel... nothing"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd love to here what you thought about my new chapter!<strong>_


End file.
